Breathe, Just Breathe
by TheFabDonna
Summary: A series of Alexis drabbles i am writing for fanfic100. Will feature multiple Alexis pairings. Though sexis, jaslexis will be most featured.
1. This Time It's Right

bTitle:/b This time it's right

bFandom:/b Alexis Davis, General Hospital

bCharacters:/b Alexis Davis, Jason Morgan, Kelly Lee, Emily Natasha Morgan, Kristina Corinthos, Molly Lansing, Sam McCall and Jake Morgan.

bPrompt:/b Birth

bWord Count:/b 343

bRating:/b PG/PG-13

bShip:/b Alexis/Jason

bSummary:/b Alexis and Jason welcomes their first born.

bAuthor's Notes : /b the inspiration from this fanfic goes to the fact that I wanted to give JasLexis a kid, but I haven't found a way to do it, in my full-length fanfic.

---

"Push" Kelly Lee said, "One last time, Alexis, almost there."

Alexis pushed, you would think it would get easier by the third but quite frankly it still hurt like hell. Kelly got the little baby out of Alexis, and lifted it up. "It's a girl"

Alexis looked at Jason, "We got a girl, Jason, a beautiful little girl."

Jason kissed Alexis, "I bet she'll grow up and be as beautiful as her mother."

Kelly placed the little girl in Alexis' arms. She was perfect; there was something so special about holding her baby girl for the first time. Sure, both Molly and Kristina had been perfect, but so dramatic, Kristina was born way too early and Molly in the middle of a train wreck. This time everything had gone as planned, and now she was here.

"You are right, Jason, she is truly beautiful."

She smiled at him, and somehow knew that with this little girl everything would be perfect. This time, all the pieces were in place.

---

5 minutes later, Sam popped her head in the door, "Can we come in, I have a bunch of little munchkins out here, wanting to meet their little sister or brother".

Jason nodded, he was in awe. Sure he had been on the outside when Jake was born, but that was so dramatic. This had been beautiful; he was there when his little girl was born. The little miracle he and Alexis had created, that little piece of joy that was all his.

And he would do it right this time, not like with Jake. He wanted to be here for his little girl and for her mother. Alexis deserved a man that would take care of her, and her children. She had never been treated the way she deserved to be. But that would all change now; Jason knew it as he looked at his little girl. This time it was truly right.

Alexis nudged them all in, Sam, Kristina, Molly and Jake, "Come here, and meet your little sister, Emily Natasha Morgan."


	2. Always

bTitle:/b Always

bFandom:/b Alexis Davis, General Hospital

bCharacters:/b Alexis Davis, Jasper "Jax" Jacks

bPrompt:/b Christmas

bWord Count:/b 164

bRating:/b G

bShip:/b Implied Jax/Alexis, but certain Jax/Alexis friendship

bSummary:/b Jax visits Alexis on Christmas

bAuthor's Notes:/b I own nothing. This has parts of the Michael waking up spoilers, but I think most of it is still speculation though. Futuristic.

'"What are you doing here?" Alexis asked Jax, "You should be home with home with your family. It's Christmas."

Jax smiled at her, "My family isn't a family anymore, Alexis, and you know it. Michael refuses to talk to us, Morgan is god knows where, doing god knows what. And Carly and I, well, Carly and I haven't been good in ages. Jerry is gone, and Lady Jane is with her new husband. You are the only family I have left, Alexis."

Alexis opened the door. "Come in" she smiled at him.

Jax looked in "Where are the girls?"

Alexis sighted, she had been all alone before Jax came. "Ever since the girls got boyfriends, I never see them. Molly is with Jake and Kristina and Sam are over at Lucky and Cameron's. They promised that they would be home by midnight though. I want to spend Christmas morning with my girls."

"So, we can be alone together then?" Jax smiled at Alexis.

"Always."


	3. Big Purple Dreams

bTitle:/b Big Purple Dreams

bFandom:/b Alexis Davis, General Hospital

bCharacters:/b Alexis Davis, Molly Lansing.

bPrompt:/b Purple

bWord Count:/b 226

bRating:/b G

bShip:/b None. (Implied Olivia/Natalia from Guiding Light, but as fictional people on TV.)

bSummary:/b Alexis wonders why Molly's teacher encourages her to dream big purple dreams.

bAuthor's Notes:/b Inspirited by the awesome girls over at BPD. Includes references to Olivia/Natalia, and Guiding Light but as a fictional people.

"Molly, why has your teacher written on your end of term evaluation that I should encourage you to dream big purple dreams?" Alexis asked her daughter after reading through the evaluation.

"I don't know. Mrs. Jennings keeps telling us that we should dream big dreams and make them all purple. I have no idea why. But it can have something to do with Otalia" Molly smiled.

"Molly, what is Otalia?" Alexis was certain she had never heard that world, and no teacher ever talked about Otalia when Kristina was in 3rd grade.

"You don't know who Otalia is?" Molly was shocked. By the way her teacher talked about them, she had believed it was common knowledge.

"Who, I thought it was a what?" No, Alexis knew she was lost.

Molly looked at her mother with a stern face and says the same thing her teacher tells her every time she sneaks herself to watch Guiding Light when they are doing exercises.

"Mom, Otalia is the best love story told on TV in forever. It's so true and so real, that it makes you cry. Or at least that is what Mrs. Jennings says." Molly smiled at her mother before she took her books and went upstairs.

"And keep the light shining!" Molly yelled down the stairs, like that would make Alexis understand everything. Obviously, it didn't.


	4. Not Again

bTitle:/b Not again

bFandom:/b Alexis Davis, General Hospital

bCharacters:/b Alexis Davis

bPrompt:/b _Writer's Choice._

bWord Count:/b 151

bRating:/b PG-13. It may be a curse word or two in there

bShip:/b I'll let it be a secret this time

bSummary:/b Alexis finds herself in a situation she's been once before.

bAuthor's Notes:/b I own nothing, and this was inspired by a spoiler, but there is no truth in it, as far as I know. Futuristic.

What the hell? Alexis looked down on the pregnancy test in her hand. There was no freakin' way she was in this situation again. Knocked up, and no father too see. She had known she would regret sleeping with him the moment she did it, but she needed it.

She blamed it on Diane; she had been egging her on that whole night. Diane always seemed to have an unhealthy interest in her sex life. But obviously it wasn't all Diane's fault. She had wanted to herself, she had too much to drink, and he was dangerous. Alexis was attracted to dangerous, she needed danger, but she would never admit it.

But now, because of that danger, she was pregnant again, and there was no way that BOY could father her baby.

Damn, she hated that danger. That danger had gotten her pregnant with Johnny Zacharra's baby. Damn that mobster sperm.


	5. Forever

**Title:** Forever

**Fandom:**Alexis Davis, General Hospital

**Characters**: Alexis Davis, Jason Morgan

**Prompt**: Heart

**Word Count**: 226

**Rating:** PG

**Ship:** Jason/Alexis

**Summary**:Jason wants to give Alexis was she always wanted

**Author's Notes:** This is the same universe as my "This time it's right"(Birth) but can be seen as a standalone piece.

---

Alexis looked beautiful, her hair was glittering from the sunset, and Jason was sure that he had never seen anyone look that much like an angel in his whole life. But then again he had never felt this loved before either.

Sure, he had been in love before, with Robin, Carly, Sam, Courtney, Liz. But this time it was different, it was right and he knew it. He had known it the moment Alexis had told him she was pregnant, he had loved her from the moment they first made love, and he had known that they were supposed to spend the rest of their lives together they day their daughter was born.

Emily Natasha Morgan was the most beautiful baby girl he had ever seen; she had his eyes, but Alexis' dimpled smile already. She was born to be a trouble maker, but they would handle it. Just like they handled it when Kristina lashed out after she found out that Alexis was pregnant, just like they handled it when Liz wanted to sue for custody for Jake.

They were a perfect fit and he knew it, deep inside his heart he knew it.

He still remembers the day Alexis told him she was pregnant, said that she didn't expect anything from him, she had raised a baby alone before, and she could do it again. But what Jason remembers the most was the one single tear that had fallen down Alexis' cheek when he had told her that, "You are in my heart, Alexis, and you will be there always. I am not going to turn my back on you. I'm not Sonny or Ric. I want you to be with me."

He loved her, and he knew that. He loved her with his whole heart, and that's why he wants to do this for her. Give her what she always wanted, but never had. A true family.

"Alexis" he said carefully, her name was almost a whisper on his breath.

"Jason" she said, in the same tone.

Jason went over to her, and kissed her very gently on the lips, "I hope you know how much you mean to me, how you changed me. Robin might have thought me how to love, but you were the first person that showed me what it meant to love someone with your whole heart, no reservations no nothing. Alexis the day Emily was born was the happiest moment of my life, and that is because of you."

He smiled at her, and kissed her lightly again.

"We are a family now. A real family. There is only one thing missing." Jason said before kneeling down on one knee.

"Will you, Alexis Davis, do me the honor and become my wife?" Jason could see that Alexis was crying, it was the same kind of tears she had cried the night he had put his heart on his sleeve.

"I love you with my whole heart Jason; of course I'll marry you."

Jason kissed her fiercely and now, this was forever.


End file.
